


One Last Drop

by Glamofoxy89



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamofoxy89/pseuds/Glamofoxy89
Summary: Naruto as alcoholic, tiny tiny bit angst, hint of Kyuu/Naru. Slice of life piece really





	One Last Drop

_Music playing loud, bass vibrating, tempting you to dance tonight. People around you dancing like there were no tomorrow, smiling and flirting. Some desperate for attention wanting someone tonight to keep the loneliness in bay. You are sitting on red cushioned chair, watching people and wondering how did it come to this._

 

_There is drink front of you, your mouth watering. Marvelling how the drink's coulours, shades transforming in the strobelights. Pulsing, tempting and you know if you just let go – everything will be better. For tonight._

 

_The bar darkish, smoke machine and strobelights making it look eerie, out of place. Desperatiness gnawing your soul, reality trying to pull you out, brutalizing you inside out. So you just close your eyes, shaky hands grap the drink – there is no tomorrow._

 

_Everything pulsing, world blurring. Dancing, drinking wanting to forget. Your world hazy, all the faces blurred out and words gittherish. It's spinning out of control, falling deeper - somewhere in your mind someone is crying, cracking._

 

Today was gonna be a good day. Yawning and closing the alarm, sleep still in your eyes. Humming song, it's time to start the day. Opening the blinds and squinting as the sun assaults your eyes. Smiling with little bit of anticipation. It will be bright and warm day, perfect for picnic with your friends. As touching your cheeks, trailing the scars there, frowning as you remember.

 

_Hurt, oh god the hurt. Tears stinging the wounds. Blindfold preventing you to see, only feeling the pain, shame and helplessness. The laugh of your lover ringing in your eyes. Fear._

_World spinning around the pain._

 

Snapping out of it, you are breathing heavily – crying silently. Shaking you sit at the floor wishing you had alcohol with you. You can almost feel drinking, and the hurt, feeling of lost all disappear. Making it okay. Helping coming back here to your apartment. Feeling at ease again.

 

Leaning on your window, eyes closed you concentrate to get your breath calm. Blond hair in utter mess, glowing as the sun dances in your room. Sighing quietly you ruffle your hair, making it even more mess. Annoyed look in your blue eyes. You hate when when memories long ago take off your guard, even when you have let go of those times – healed and continued your life.

 

And you just watch the blue sky and ocean that you can see from your apartment. Calming, you smile softly, almost smelling the salt and seagulls screaming. Maybe later you would go there and just watch.

 

Startling you hear phone ringing, getting up and looking the number, joy in your voice as you answer. It would be good day.

 

The day almost over as you are walking on the corniche, smiling softly. It was good day, automatically you start walking towards the ocean – peace fullfilling your soul as you sit down on the sand and just watch the waves.

 

Someone sits next you, glancing you notice redhair and amber eyed man. You remember that you have been celibate almost two years 'I don't have time dating!'. Groaning, you shake your head and turn your attention back to ocean. Nagging feeling on your back of head, suggesting you know that man. And as you glance him, you see that grin and you remember.

 

The ambulance driver that you tried hit on. When you were utterly pissed. When you had slipped on shit and fallen few stairs, and getting flower vase on your head as some girl accidently dropped it. Well fuck.

 

 

\----------

 

'If I would leave, would you stop me? Would you not stop if I leaved?' though circling in your head while looking your friends and colleagues grinning. It was lounchtime, your coworkers gossiping like little girls around the big table.

 

Shaking your head just looking the restaurant. It was small place but always full. Chouji's family made their food with love, it felt as you stepped inside you were in home. Warm colours and confy seats. Remembering how you met Chouji you chuckle it was day to remember.

 

Suddenly you wake up from your musing, hearing words ”bachelor party, booze all around!”, you cringe hoping that it would be someone you don't know and wouldn't had to participate. Once an alcoholic, always alcholic – thing that you haven't really advertised around.

 

Something that has happened and went. You have been sober several years, so why linger there for nothing, it would only make people around you act pitiful overly childish matter as they wouldn't know how to take it.

 

Innerly shuddering you start pay attention to the conversation and realizing that yes, gods has very sick sense of humor as the bachelor is Kankurou, dude with you used to party in college. Though it's funny how he is getting married, man who declaired ”he get's rash everytime someone starts talking about marriage and kids”.

 

Chuckling you realize it has quieted, all looking at you wonder. As you explain your train of though , everyone chuckles wondering what kind of woman snatched succesfully him while Kankurou blushes and grinns. You start to rise, wanting to get back to work. It's Kankurou who stops you in tracks.

 

”Hey Naruto, you have partiet a lot, yeah – maybe you could be the one who takes care of all the bars and booze with Kiba?”

 

Your heart pumps faster as you try to think way to get away from it. Kiba already in the wagon, almost jumping around exited, you have to smile his behavior as it's Kiba in his element. Kankurou watches you expecting an answer while Kiba is already making plans on the napkins.

 

You are opening your mouth as Kiba declairs ”Of course Naruto will do it, it will be awesome! It will be like in college!” and you close your eyes as feeling world crashing, you know that it would be awesome but, but – you can't drink. Or be places where the main thing is alcohol and partying.

Taking deep breath, you say that you can't make it – you have too much work and other things to do.

 

And you see those looks, Kiba looks you with ”I was right, it was aliens!” while all the other just wonder what just happened, you never were the kind of guy to say no in partying, celebrations. You say you are sorry and suggest some other guy all while getting up and leaving.

 

Heart pounding you walk to work, 80 essays waiting there screaming grading and attention. Klicking the ”occupied” on, you just sigh and start the first one.

 

Only positive from this day is this you are thinking as you are once again sitting in the sand, watching the ocean smiling softly. It would be long dark until you get home.

\---------

 

”Hey Naruto, we are going to bar after work – FFFRIDAYYYY. Wanna join?”

”Mmmm, no can do Konohamaru comes to visit – sorry.”

”Only to one, camoon Naru. You have time to pick him after that.”

”Sorry no.”

”....fine.”

 

Sighing you look how Kiba leaves disappointed. I know, it would be easier just tell that I'm exalcholic, but another hand this is my workplace. Even if I have known few from college etc, we lost touch somepoint. And I hate to be anal, I think it suites more to Itachi or that bastard but I can't the risk to loose everything gained just because of one drink.

 

Smiling ruefully, thanking heaven for Konohamaru today. Maybe he would like to go beach – and if that fathead redhaired idiot was there, annoy him. Smile changing impish, it would be good weekend.

 

\---------

 

_Dance floor was rowed, full of beautiful people that danced like angels. Feeling the beat you just grinn and gulp the drink down, it was gonna be damn good party night. Laughing too loud, hands moving in sync with your speaking, well almost. World blurring and spinning around, all dancing, moving. Feeling like a king of the world you party with no worry of tomorrow._

 

_Until it's all in the ashes, one drink, second one – one in morning to get day started, fourth or twelwe on lunchtime ”to cope on stressful work” and in the evening bottles of whisky, gin everything you have in hand just to drink your sorrows, to really cope with past and stop drinking, that's crazy talking and hey, I don't have addiction. I could quit everytime I wanted._

 

\-----------

 

Days going past, months and years. Still it's hard when there are parties, celebrations to decline, not wanting to jinx it. Some of your close friends know.

 

They were there when the hell broke loose, they went hell with you and came back, dragging you away. You lost so much because of one drink, now you are determine for not to loose again. But still one thing hasn't changed. Smiling you are looking the ocean, sun setting. Feeling calm you wait. While seagulls scream on the sky, wind ruffling your hair. This is everything and more.

 

Suddenly there are someone next to you, just watching the ocean. Red hair getting tangled, muttering curses, amber eyes tie his hair down. And you know, as the redhead touches you, this will be far interesting than the one last drink. Smiling you two just continue to enjoy from the roar of ocean, screaming of seagulls and each other company.

 


End file.
